Clap for Respect
by Casey.Clearly
Summary: Sess's life: Crazy teachers, the students are insane and this uniform is killing me. Yep sounds like I stepped straight out of normal world to psycho world in the matter of minutes. Good new though, I get a brother and crazy friends. Yay.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Crazy teachers, the students are insane and this uniform is killing me. Yep sounds like I stepped straight out of normal world to psycho world in the matter of minutes. Good new though, I get a half-brother, a crazy friend and learn the facts of life. Yay for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Pairing: Kagome/Sesshomaru

A/N: Te he… This came to me when I was reading a story. I had the huge urge to just write… plus I'm listening to The Click Five and that does things to your mind. Plus have you ever seen a full on Sesshomaru P.O.V fic? I haven't! It's always Kagome this and Kagome that, and Kagome magically runs into Sesshomaru falls in love. NO! Bad! It's Sesshomaru's turn.

Warning: Out of Characterness/Boldness/Crazyish people.

Story Title: Clap for Respect

Chapter Title: Good Day

* * *

I sat on my new bed looking at the blank black wall in front of me. I hate moving, being 16, new half-brothers, whores, and fathers plus the color green. Which is the color of the ceiling; the walls were black so why in heavens name is the ceiling green? My new brother walked in my box filled room with another box that is entitled mine.

"You know you could help?" He said angrily glaring at me.

"I could." I could but I'm not going too. I stood from my bed and walked over to him grabbing the box from him. He left with a growl and a glare; I sat the box down before going back to sitting on my bed.

I sighed and then the thought of ninjas came into my mind. If only I was a ninja.

Later that night my dresser and desk was put in my room, so I decided to start unpacking. Inuyasha (half brother) had already been doing this because I hear music from his room. I unpacked my posters dropping all 50 of them on the floor then leaving the room going into the living room where my father and the new whore cuddled on the couch looking at there lovely yet to be unpacked crap in their new apartment. Fish monkeys.

Earlier on this year I found out that my father had cheated on my mother when they was together and made the Halfling Inuyasha. When the bitch and her demon spawn moved into our two room apartment and took over the god damn place, kicking me out of my room to the living room so the spawn could rest for four whole freaking months until we moved to a new town, new apartment, new green ceiling. I fished through a lot of crap for a stapler, looking to see if there were staples in the large staple gun. There was.

I walked back to the hallway that lead to the bedrooms and bathroom passing Inuyasha who angrily bumped into me. I stopped and turned to look at him "Inuyasha" he stopped in mid step turning to glare at me. I stepped forwards and pressed the gun to his shoulder pressing down on the trigger stapling his arm.

I got in trouble for that and was sent to my room while Inuyasha cried over his shoulder. Crying something along the lines of "He fucking stabled me!"

Now you know not to piss me off.

One hour and a now poster covered ceiling and walls of bands and random animes. Bed moved to be under the window, the window covered by black coverings. My bed made in silks and black satin. I set up my CD player and TV in the corner of my room hooking in the play stations and game crap. Clothes put away in my semi-walk in closet and dresser. I grabbed the last three boxes that were filled with boxes and put them in the closet just when my father came bouncing in. Glad he enjoys my pain.

My father was the owner of a small yet large computer company that I was going to get when he dies. I hope that's soon. He places a large box on my bed before bouncing back out of my room without saying a word to me. I walked to the box opening it putting out my school uniforms. Six days worth of uniforms, black button up with a white shirt and a tie along with black slacks plus two pair of shoes. Well slippers and gym shoes. My gym uniform was normal, baggy shorts/pants and a white shirt. I glared at the clothes. Uniforms….

* * *

A/N: Te he! Only 2 pages, but longer chapters if you review and tell me what you think. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha goes to school in the next chapter. Don't worry for those whom have read my other fics! This is a short and fun story. The others shall be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Warning: Out of Characterness/Boldness/Crazyish people.

A/N: I love The Click Five©. All the chapters are going to be named after my favorites songs of The Click Five©. Oh and if it seems as though I don't like Izayoi I do! Remember Sesshomaru's thoughts, he doesn't like her. Oh and I had to do lots of research to get the High School in Japanese thing right!

Chapter 2: Good Day also.

School. It sucks even in a new place. You think it would be different and it is, everyone at this school was mean and evil and I want to kill myself but I'm taking you fuckers with me kind of way. Let's just say that I didn't start good. Let's review my morning shall we:

Inuyasha's mom and Inuyasha aren't morning people, and my father and I are. When we were at our old apartment my father would sleep late and let someone else do the morning stuff so his "boo" could be more conformable in our home. But now that we move he has to start getting up earlier again so he could make money again. I still stayed on my sleeping pattern, and making as much noise as I can.

I woke first, taking my shower and dressing into my uniform before going to make me something to eat. My father going into the bathroom after me showering and dressing into a black suit. He made himself something to eat, sitting down at the kitchen table with me. Inuyasha's mother came into the kitchen almost nude rubbing her eyes trying to wake up.

"Why are you two up so early in the morning?" She asked her eyes blinking fast at the light. It was 6:32am, I didn't know that was early. My father happily replied "Well I have to work and Sesshomaru here has to go to school and Inuyasha hasn't awoken yet." Her nudeness is scaring me. She was only wearing a large t-shirt that only came to her thighs. I think I'm going to be sick.

I frowned and continued to eat my breakfast, Inuyasha's mom coming to the table plopping down on a chair leaning forwards on the table. "Sesshomaru dear could you make me some breakfast and then go wake Inuyasha?" she asked "nicely" but I know she just wants to try and seduce my father to stay home from work. I stare at her for a moment then resume eating "I'm not your's or your son's care-taker" I stated calmly.

Izayoi lips' turned into a pout and she looked at my father with sad eyes so he would say something. He shook his head at her "He's right" he simply said standing grabbing my plate when I pushed it away for him to take since he was getting up. He scraped away the remaining food and placed them in the sink.

"But darling, I've been doing all kinds of stuff since we got here" she whined as my father cleaned the dishes. It's only been a week. "Like what? Sesshomaru and I unpacked everything" Father said getting a little angry with her. She went crazy about this.

"Well I was helping Inuyasha coop with the pains of moving!" She said all defending herself, "Plus you were there for 16 years of his life until a few months ago" she muttered crossing her arms and legs.

They went at each other and I got everything ready for school.

Izayoi yelled into Inuyasha's room trying to get him awake by pulling on his arm and everything like that. He threw her out of his room slamming the door in her face. She went crying to her room yelling something about no one loving her.

I learned over the time on the couch and having to wake the human that came from that evil woman was not to pull and bug him. Just say "Wake up now there is only five minutes to get to school". He is up ready to go in two. Who could live with a woman that acted as though she was in middle school? No one. She must go. Evil moment gone! Inuyasha has awoken and got ready before 7:00am. Good thing. School starts at 8:30am.

Inuyasha and I, left for school together, got on the train together, stand next to each other for an hour or so on the train, and got to school together, went to the office together. There was too many together moments we had. I'm getting a signed document saying we must only spend an hour around one another or we may explode.

The person at the front desk looked at me then at Inuyasha who was sleeping with his eyes open which scared me on the train. She stood from her chair and pushed some hair from her eyes, "You must be the Taisho brothers'?" she innocently questioned as though I would have accepted being called a brother with this weirdo. Yes, I know that I have called him my brother before but that was out of school. And this is in school. The rules change.

I nodded for the both of us, not wanting to fight so early in the morning. She nodded again gathering up some papers and walking from behind her desk just us a small bow. I returning it. Inuyasha just waking up now, rubbed his eyes and yawned making some noises. She handed us each a piece of paper that told us what number our classroom/lockers were. She shooed us off to our classes. Walking through the school to the locker area, we took off our shoes and slipped on our slippers putting our shoes in the right lockers we were given. Inuyasha left before I did to his classroom dragging his backpack along.

I slowly walked into the hallway looking at a map of the school that was on the wall looking for my class finding it I studied the path to it and slowly walked to where I was supposed to be. I looked at my classes and sighed. All boring. Everything boring to me, but school is more boring then what I find boring. I'm a whiner.

1st History, taught by Kaede-sensei. 2nd Mathematic, taught by Myouga-sensei. 3rd English, taught by Totosai-sensei. Hour and forty-five minute lunch and free time then 4th Physical Education, taught by Renkotsu-sensei 5th Science, taught by Yuckure Jakken. 6th Japanese, taught by Higurashi-sensei. Then clean up and I can sign up for a club if I want too. I'm not going too but I could.

I'm a vary lazy person and well avoid to doing anything where I have a move a lot.

I started my way to my classroom, my slippers making noise which echoed through the hall. Turning the corner I looked at the numbers above the doors. Classroom A-1 for smart kids. Yay.

Knocking once I the door, it opened up showing the old teacher with glasses on and stuff. The perfect school teacher look going on.

Whatever. She let me in and introduced me as: Taisho-kun. Kun? What? No. Sama.

I got assigned a seat by a girl who's hair was all braided and stuff with pink ribbons included into the braids. It looked kind of cool. The pink went with her black hair. Her uniform was the same as all the other girls but her socks were bright and colorful. She had all kind of thinks on her wrist and neck. She was a odd looking being. She was pretty and whatnot but when is odd looking.

The person next to her was the same way but he was a he and had bright red hair. It scared me a little that he looked a lot like a girl and was even wearing a bit of make-up and also he had what I like to call emo-glasses. I bet he's gay. They seem like fun, I'm voting them to be my friends.

I paid attention in class. We had a small break as the teachers were switching rooms. The girl next to me turned to me with a big smile and held out her shining arm of brackets. I stared at the shinnying of her arm. She still held it out for a while before putting it back to her side. I looked up at her facing seeing that she was talking to me.

"Gome. Are you new here?" she asked… I didn't get her name. Gome? What's in front of that?

"What did you say?" I said in a bored kind of voice. She blinked, her smile never dropping. "Higurashi, Kagome. That's my name. Are you new here?" She repeated herself not sounding at all like annoyed. Oh. Okay. I guess.

"Yes. My family and I moved here because I was tired of sleeping on the couch" I said in a normal voice even though inside I was angry that I would even have to sleep on a couch in the first place. She did this little laugh thing and shook her head. The boy next to her jumped over to the conversion we were having, he leaned on the back of his friend wrapping his arms around her shoulders and her neck. Saying hi to me and introducing himself.

Higurashi smiled at the boy and looked back at me asking me what my name was, "Taisho, Sesshomaru" I answered.

She nodded and pushed her friend off and turned to the front just as the teacher walked in. Mathematics. Yum.

-

Home sweet home.

"Welcome home you two. How was school?" Izayoi asked wiping her hands down on a dish towel. I looked at her while slipping off my shoes and stepping away from the foyer then saying "Fine". Inuyasha was rushing to the kitchen to get some food not answering his mother. She sighed and walked away.

I went to my room and took off my uniform getting into my normal black clothing. I did my homework then went over to my bed to take a little nap before dinner. I laid down on my bed and stared at the random green ceiling. I hate that ceiling.

A/N: Short but so what. As you can tell I got sloppy near the end. Sorry but I was out of ideas and yeah.


End file.
